


New Dawn

by KROWRIM



Series: The Rook Chronicles [2]
Category: Far Cry 3, Far Cry 4, Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: F/M, Faith Lives, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Part 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KROWRIM/pseuds/KROWRIM
Summary: 17 years after the "Collapse", Faith and Ajay return to Hope County in order to find any clues on William Rook. In order to reach the Scavengers they recruit the help from 17 year old Rook, a former Highwaymen, who wishes to find something lost in time. What no one knows is that the future of Hope County is in the hands of this young man.





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Rook story is here. BooYeah!

2035  
Hope County

A pair of binoculars rested against the tan skin of a young man. He wore a pair of black cargo pants which were filled with various things from bullets to pieces of scrap metal. They were held up by a cracking leather belt where his holster hung with his pistol tucked away. He wore a torn yellow shit under a black baggy jacket. Around his neck was a scarf which had a american flag design. His hands were covered by fingerless red and blue gloves.

He watched the meadow for any sign of life. After looking at the over growing grass sway in the breeze for a while, he put the binoculars away in his leather bag before crawling back to his two travel companions. His brown hair was a mess and covered in dirt and his blue eyes were slightly blood shot from nights of restless sleep.

"Did you spot anything?" The older gentleman asked.

He was around 40 or so, the boy thought, with a beard that had several grey hairs looking through the black. He seemed to be well fit for his age, from the battles from his youth the boy learned. He wore a pair of old jeans and boots. He had on a white shirt under his yellow vest which held several shotgun shells. On his chest was also a knife. A large knife.

"Nothing to report sir." The boy told.

The other companion, the woman, grabbed her gun and stood up. She wore a white tank top tucked into a pair of black cargo pants. She wore a pair of sneakers and on her head was a pair of goggles. She looked very beautiful for her age, around the same age as the man the boy thought. She always had a pistol with her.

"Well, let's get going. We're burning daylight." She said.

The boy had never seen her smile. She had told him that her name was Rachel. The man's name was Ajay.

"Come along boy." Ajay ordered.

The boy sighed and obeyed. As he followed them he heard a stick snap. He reacted and pulled out his pistol. He fired off a shot which landed in the middle of the bear's skull. The beast fell lifeless to the forest floor with the two adults looking back surprised.

"Ok. Now there's nothing to report." The boy said with a smile.

This boy is Rook. Only 17.

"So, what was life like before the collapse?" Rook asked.

Ajay slowed down a bit to talk to the boy.

"It was stressful. I don't know about everyone else but the 7 years before the bombs fell I was fighting constantly. The only down time I had was the 2 years while I lived in Detroit. I was thrown back into the fight the year the bombs dropped right here in Hope County." He explained.

Rachel didn't answer. The boy looked at Ajay who shook his head.

"Some things are better off unknown. She had it worst than me. The reason we're here is to look for her fiancee. My friend."

"Your friend? Are they like you guys?" Rook asked.

Ajay chuckled.

"Much worse."

Rook tensed up a bit.

"Worse?" He asked.

Ajay smiled.

"In a good way. He's stubbron and he doesn't know when to stop. Damn good fighter he is. He fought here before the bombs to." He explained.

The boy relaxed a bit. He walked ahead slightly leaving both Ajay and Rachel to talk among themselves.

"He kinda reminds me of him. A bit awkward but he's got heart." Ajay whispered to her.

Rachel shurgged.

"He's a child. He probably hasn't even kissed a girl." He continued.

Rachel looked at him. She then turned back to the boy.

"Hey kid."

The boy turned back but continued to walk.

"You ever kissed a girl?" She asked.

Rook stopped dead in his tracks and stumbled.

"What?!"

The two adults continued to walk as the boy had to process the question.

"I asked if you ever kissed a girl. Have you ever been with a girl?" Rachel repeated.

The boy hesitated.

"I mean, no. I haven't. I'm a busy guy!" He said to justify himself.

"Busy with what exactly?" Rachel questioned.

The boy crossed his arms.

"Busy taking people like you to places I rather not go to. Plus I'm still looking for something." He pointed out.

"Yeah you mentioned that before. What is it you're looking for?" Ajay asked.

Before the boy could answer Rachel interrupted him.

"When are we supposed to get to that place you hate so much? We've been walking for two days."

The boy smiled.

"For your information ma'am, the camp should be right over....there."

The trio stopped on the hill that over looked the camp. Gunfire rang through the air as explosions were set off. They spotted various people fighting on the front lines and from the base. The boy looked over to Rachel. It seemed like she knew that place.

"This is...no way."

Before the boy could react, Rachel pulled out her gun and rushed down into the battle.

"Fai... Shit!"

Ajay followed as did Rook. They both pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

The future of Hope County begins.


End file.
